eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ileana Radu
Ileana Radu belongs to ''Iepure'' Ileana Brândușa Radu is a fourth year Boyanova student at at the Eastern European School of Magic. Etymology Ileana (ee-leh-ANA): Possibly a Romanian variant of Helen. Helen is the English form of the Greek ‘Ελενη (Helene), probably from Greek ‘ελενη (helene) "torch" or "corposant", or possibly related to σεληνη (selene) "moon". Brândușa (bren-DOO-sha): Means "crocus" in Romanian. Radu (RAH-du): From a short form of any of the various Slavic personal names beginning with the element rad "joyful". History Ileana Brândușa and her twin brother Luca Aurel were born in the spring, which their mother considered to be a good sign. She loved the spring. As toddlers, Ileana and her brother were more or less demonic children. As if having two small kids wasn't enough already, Ileana and Luca would gang up against their parents, and use team tactics; one holding the parent's attention while the other did something they shouldn't, and then both running in different directions so their parent couldn't chase them both. This wore their parents down rapidly, and the family fell into disarray — which ended with their mother taking two-year-old Ileana and Luca and leaving in the middle of the night. For the next two — almost three — years, they moved a lot, as their mother chased employment. During this time, Ileana and Luca were neglected. Their mother often left them alone during the day, and when she came home she was usually too tired to do much. With the moving and their mother neglecting them, they only person they knew would constantly be there was each other, and little Ileana and Luca bonded tightly. Sometimes neighbors would help, but they became sort of self-sufficient, — as much so as kids so young could be. That's when they started taking. One day their mother still hadn't come home, and they were hungry, so they climbed up to the cupboard and got some food. When their mother came home and saw that they'd fed themselves and now she didn't have to, she was pleased and praised them. And taking quickly evolved from taking things they needed to taking things they needed or wanted. Just before the twins' fifth birthday, they went to visit their grandparents. And during their stay there, their mother left, and she never came back. Their grandparents did their best for their little grandson and granddaughter. They cherished them, and were far more attentive "parents" than their mother ever was. For example, when they first came, their hair was rather long and pretty badly tangled from lack of haircuts and brushing. Their grandparents cut the worst of the tangles out, then brushed out the rest and cut it to a good length. For years, her grandmother would brush and braid Ileana's hair every day. They were nine when their father came back into the picture. Their mother had taken them and left in the night, and so for the past seven years he'd had know idea where they were. But their grandparents didn't want to lose the grandchildren who they'd come to love so much, and so they worked out a compromise with him. Ileana and Luca saw their father, and stayed with him occasionally, but lived mostly with their grandparents. Ileana and Luca didn't remember their father, but slowly came to know him. When their grandmother caught dragon pox, they were sent to stay with their father for a while, until she got better. But dragon pox is quite contagious, and their grandfather contracted it too. He died, and their grandmother soon after. Ileana and Luca were twelve. They've lived with their father ever since then. He's not home a lot since he has two jobs, both with undesirable hours. But he cares, if nothing else, and Ileana and Luca are old enough now that they can mostly fend for themselves. Personality Ileana loves to flaunt rules in little ways; cutting class, stealing this and that. She's never done anything too bad, but then again, she's only 14. Adults have described her as impertinent. She insolent through and through, but she's truly loving. The people she cares about mean more to Ileana than anything. She does sometimes act without thinking things through, but she's not stupid. She has a temper but knows when to told her tongue, and keeps her head quiet well in emergencies. But she has dark days, when she doesn't even get out of bed. Sometimes the world is just too much. Appearance Ileana takes after her mother, with her fair colouring. Ileana's hair is light blond, and falls past her shoulders. She braids it sometimes, like her grandmother taught her too, but only when she's bored, and her hair is usually down in the morning. Relationships Mamă Ileana can't remember much of her mother, but she does know what her grandparents told her. Most days, Ileana hates her mother for leaving her and Luca, but she has underlying abandonment issues from that. But on constant thing is that Ileana is glad that her mother made a choice and stuck with it. She knows how Emelia's parents gave her up, and Emelia had to stay in a orphanage, waiting for will-they-won't-they-take-me-back. But her mother made a clear decision and there wasn't any question about it — she's glad about that. Bunicii Ileana was very close to her grandparents. They were the parent figures in her life, and they adored her. She misses them desperately. Tată Ileana's relationship with her father is something of a paradox. A mixture of being clingy and purposely distancing herself. Aces During Ileana's first year she met another Romanian girl, Emelia Dalca, and through Emelia she met Cristi Kogălniceanu. They clumped together, Cristi, Emelia, Ileana and her brother Luca, plus their token Welsh friend Siân Vaughan who's one year ahead of the rest of them. The group of friends is sometimes called the Aces, with Emelia being Spades♠, Cristi being Diamonds♦, Siân being Clubs♣, and Ileana and Luca being the Hearts♥. The name comes from the fact that in their first year, Emelia told these metaphors about cards ("You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else.") which became mantras among them. Trivia : • Ileana habitually steals things. Her favourites are keys, but pocket knives and space change are a close second. : • Ileana frequently caries around an incomplete deck of Exploding Snap cards. She'll leave single cards places. Sometimes their suit is the message. Other times the suit is the address, and the message is written on the card in coded Romanian. And if the message isn't found soon, it will explode before anyone can puzzle over it too much. : • She is studying the Slavic dialect of Gobbledegook. : • She speaks fluent Romanian and English, and halfway-decent Russian. She understands Welsh — sort of — thanks to Siân, but she can't speak more than a few words of it herself. : • Ileana and her friends — with the exception of Siân and Luca — are all in different houses. You could think of that as being a bad thing, but Ileana prefers to think of it as lucky — she gets to know the common room password to four houses this way. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Students Category:Boyanova Category:Fourth Years ♥ Category:Rabbitty Category:Romanian Category:Born in Romania